valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pudge
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 30. April 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010]}} Pudge, der Butcher 20px (Metzger), ist ein Nahkampf-Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Pudge gehört zu den stärksten und effizientesten Helden des Spiels, um gegnerische Heldinnen und Helden zu töten und eignet sich daher als nützlicher Ganker. Sonst kann er im Spiele die Rolle eines Disablers und Durablers übernehmen. Seine drei aktiven Fähigkeiten lassen sich im Kampfe hervorragend miteinander kombinieren, um Gegner schnell zu töten. Meat Hook eignet sich, um gegnerischen Heldinnen und Helden am Rande von Lanes oder im Jungle aufzulauern und sie zu sich zu ziehen oder Verbündete aus brenzligen Situationen zu retten. Während Gegner reinen Schaden erhalten, schädigt die Fähigkeit Verbündete nicht. Rot schadet Pudge zwar selbst, verwundet dabei aber auch alle umstehenden Einheiten des Gegners und verlangsamt sie. Alternativ kann man Rot, ähnlich wie den Bloodstone, zum Selbstmord verwenden, damit Gegner keinen großen Zuwachs an Erfahrungspunkten oder Gold aus Pudges Tod erhalten. Die einzige passive Fähigkeit von Pudge ist Flesh Heap. Sie ermöglicht es Pudge, dauerhafte Resistenz gegen Magie sowie zusätzliche Stärkepunkte zu erhalten, wenn gegnerische Helden in seinem Umkreise getötet werden. Dabei kriegt Pudge auch die Kills angerechnet, die er vor dem Erlernen der Fähigkeit geschehen sind. Sein Ultimate Dismember wirkt kanalisierend und setzt gegnerische Einheiten fest, die über kurze Zeit massiven Schaden auf Basis von Pudges Stärke erhalten. Pudge heilt sich durch den ausgeteilten Schaden des Ultimates selbst. Durch Aghanim's Scepter werden der Schaden und die Abklingzeit von Meat Hook verbessert. Heap Each carefully aimed throw of Pudge's signature hook strikes fear into his foes. Pulling his enemies near to carve them with his cleavers, he gains additional health and damage with every kill, and soon becomes an unstoppable killer. Biographie "Weit im Süden von Quoidge, auf den Schlachtfeldern endloser Blutbäder, kreucht eine korpulente Gestalt in rastlosem Schaffen durch die Nacht - sie zerstückelt und zerschneidet die Leichen und häuft die Körperteile und Eingeweide der Gefallenen zu Bergen an, auf dass die Schlacht bei Sonnenaufgang von Neuem beginnen möge. In diesen verfluchten Gefilden kann nichts verwesen, nichts verfallen; kein Körper wird jemals in die Erde zurückkehren, aus der er hervorgegangen ist, wie tief das Grab auch ist. Von den Aasgeiern gepeinigt, deren Mahlzeit er in schnabelgerechte Stücke schneidet, hat Pudge der Butcher den Umgang mit seinen Klingen, die mit jedem Schnitt schärfer werden, perfektioniert. Schnipp, schnipp, platsch. Das Fleisch fällt von den Knochen; Sehnen und Bänder trennt er auf wie nasses Papier. Das Metzgerhandwerk lag ihm schon immer, doch im Laufe der Jahre hat Pudge auch Geschmack am Nebenprodukt seiner Kunst gefunden. Es fing langsam an, ein Brocken Muskelfleisch hier, ein Schlürfer frisches Blut da... mittlerweile zögert er nicht, seine Zähne auch in den zähsten Rumpf zu stoßen, wie ein Hund, der an einem Lumpen kaut. Selbst die, die dem Sensenmann in die Augen blicken können, fürchten noch den Butcher." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *10. Januar 2013: Pudge: Behob, dass man Einheiten mithilfe des Refreshers festsetzen konnte. *21. November 2013: Aktualisierte Pudges Modell. *04. September 2014 (Techies-Update): Fügte eine neue Bot-KI für Pudge hinzu. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Geschwindigkeit von Meat Hook wurde von 1600 auf 1450 reduziert. *Meat Hook wirkt nicht mehr auf unverwundbare Heldinnen und Helden. Gameplay-Update 6.86b *Schaden von Meat Hook mit Aghanim's Scepter reskaliert von 175/275/375/475 auf 180/270/360/450. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Überarbeitete Aghanim's Scepter. *Schaden von Dismember wurde überarbeitet von 75/125/175 zu 60/90/120 + 30/40/50 % der Stärke *Dismember heilt Pudge nun um den Schaden Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Schaden von Rot wurde von 35/60/85/110 auf 30/60/90/120 reskaliert. *Bewegungsverlangsamung durch Rot wurde von 20/22/24/26% auf 27% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Rot: Bewegungsverlangsung erhöht von 20% auf 20/22/24/26% Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Meat Hook: Reichweite erhöht von 700/900/1100/1300 auf 1000/1100/1200/1300 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Drehtempo von 0,5 auf 0,7 erhöht Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher von Pudge ist John Patrick Lowrie, der auch die sechs anderen Helden Doom, Storm Spirit, Shadow Fiend, Ancient Apparition, Earthshaker und Dark Seer spricht. John Patrick Lowrie ist im Original von Team Fortress 2 zudem die Stimme des Snipers und spricht auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2. Beide Titel wurden ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt. *Pudge spricht Cockney, einen alten Londoner Akzent, welcher hauptsächlich von der Arbeiterklasse verwendet wurde. Dabei verwendet Pudge oft auch stereotypische britische Floskeln wie "bloody" und hebt sich mit seiner Sprechweise massiv von dem anderen Helden Rubick ab, dessen Sprecher Barry Dennen ihn mit einem englischen Upperclass-Akzent spricht. *In der chinesischen Version von Dota 2 ist Pudge, wie einige andere Helden des Spiels auch, zensiert: Seine Nähte sind fest zusammengezogen und er wirkt weniger blutverschmiert. Auch sein Modell für die westliche Version wurde inzwischen entschärft, wobei das Modell aus DotA ihn als aus Leichen zusammengebauten Untoten mit herausquellenden Gedärmen darstellt. *Pudge war der einzige Held des Spiels, für den es spezielle Errungenschaften auf Steam gab, auch wenn diese nie richtig implementiert waren und inzwischen auch wieder entfernt wurden. *Greift Pudge einen Gegner mit Dismember an, gibt er manchmal den Laut "OMNOMNOM" von sich - eine Anspielung auf den Heavy aus Team Fortress 2, der beim Verspeisen des Sandviches dasselbe Geräusch beim Kauen macht. Sein Spruch "Fresh Meat!" zitiert den Butcher aus der Diablo-Reihe, das, wie auch Warcraft, von Blizzard Entertainment produziert wurde. *Bei den Vierten Jährlichen Saxxy Awards wurde mit Dota 2 Lore - Meet the Heroes: Pudge the Butcher die Biographie von Pudge verfilmt, in welcher der Shopkeeper als Erzähler auftritt. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Pudge auf Heropedia *Butcher auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2